heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carley(Walking Dead)
Carley is a quick-thinking reporter who is also a good shot. She makes her first appearance in The Walking Dead Video Game Season 1. She is one of the main defenders of the Macon Group. Involvement The Walking Dead Video Game "A New Day" Carley is first seen saving Duck from the attacking Walkers. Glenn tells the survivors to run inside the drug store while Carley keeps the zombies busy. She and Glenn were blamed by Lilly and her father Larry for bringing new people and nearly got them killed. Carley tells Lilly that they can't let people die either. Lilly admits that she tries to protect the group by not adding extra risks. The argument get wors when Larry joins in. Suddenly a walker came out of the bathroom and nerly killed Clementine. Lee Everett tries to keep the walker away from him, but Carley shoots it in the head. Her gunshot alerted the walkers from outside. This forced thr goup to remains silent to prevent the walkers from hearing them. They were alright after a helicopter was busy with shooting zombies. After Larry got struck by his heart disease, Glenn tells the group he will get gasoline by the motel. Lee however needed to find a way into the pharamacy to get the pills for Larry. When Lee talks to Carley, she reveals that she is a reporter for WABE in Atlanta. She is seen trying to get the radio to work but it doesn't have batteries. Lee gets them and got the radio to work. Carley also reveals that Doug saved her when the outbreak took place. When Lee invstigates the office next to the pharamacy, Carley reveals to Lee that she knows that he murdered a state senator who was sleeping with his wife. Later, she tags along with Lee to rescue Gleen from the motel. They find him but needed to stay and helps a girl who's trapped in a room. The three of them gets through the walkers and let Lee kill the last two by the girl's door. The girl tells them her name is Irene, but Carley quickly tells Glenn and Lee that she is bitten. Irene sees Carley's gun and asks her for it. Carley refuses to let Irene just end it. Lee can either convince Carley to give it to Irene or let Irene attack them to get it and kill herself. Lee and Lilly enters the pharamacy when they got the keys. This accidently triggered an alarm, which attracted a herd of walkers. Carly, Doug and Glenn keeps the door closed from the herd. When walkers came in from the windows, Carley left to take care of them. Both Carley and Doug are grabbed by zombies and Lee must save one of them and let the other die. *''(If Doug is saved) Carley gets grabbed by a few walkers and gets devoured trying to escape.'' *''(If Carley is saved) Lee throws her ammo for her gun. She was shocked when she saw how Doug was eaten alive.'' At the motel, Carley asks Lee why didn't he save Doug but her. Regardless, she tells Lee she appreciates it. "Starved for Help" Carley and the other survivors still remains at the motel, only now it is more fortified against walkers. Carley is present when Lee brings Ben Paul and David Parker or Travis. Carley hears when Ben tells the group about turning to a walker if the brain isn't destroyed. When Kenny and Lilly fight again, Carley stays out of it. It is revealed Carley is among the survivors who was trained with firearms during the three months. When Andy St.John and his brother, Danny St.John aarrived at the motel, Carley points a gun at them. She, Ben and Mark leaves with Lee to see what the farm looks like. Carley was shocked when she saw another bandit kill his own friend. She was glad to see fresh baked bread when Brenda showed it to them. Carley takes Ben with her back to the motel to tell the group about going. Carley and Ben volunteered to stay and protect the motel since she and Ben ate some of the bread on the way. Carley reaches the dairy with Ben and hides in a field where a walker nearly saw Lee. They kill the walker before it reached Lee. She asks Lee what is happening, in which Lee reveals that the St.Johns are cannibals and chopped off both of Mark's legs. When Andy holds Duck hostage, Carley shoots him in the ear. Lee attacks Andy when Duck quickly ran out of the way. Carley and the rest of the group watched how Lee beated up Andy. Lee can either kill Andy in front of everyone or let him suffer. She investiagates with the group when they heard a car. She helped Kenny to take the food. Carley gives Clementine some batteries for her walkie and she showed Lee what was on the camcorder. "Long Road Ahead" Carley refuses to be a part of Lilly and Kenny's argument. Carley asks Lee to come and talk with her if he gets the time. When he comes to talk, she tells Lee to tell the group about what he has done before the outbreak. Lee can take her advice and tell the people he trusts. Carley was taken hostage alongside Duck, Clementine, Katjaa, Kenny and Ben when the bandits attacked the motel. Lee keeps the bandits busy until Lilly kills one of them. Before two of them could escape, Carley kills both of them , but she couldn't kill the last one because of her ammo. She helps Lee to protect the RV and gets in when it started. In the RV, Lilly started to point fingers on who is the traitor. Carley defends Ben when he was accused but Lilly now believed it was her and Ben. They got out of the RV when Kenny accidently ran over a walker who got stuck under the RV. The group argues on who was the traitor while Kenny tried to get the walker out. Carley looked at Kenny and when she looked back at Lilly, she shoots Carley in the head. The group was forced to leave Carley there without a proper funeral. "400 Days" Her body can be seen if she was saved. If Russell hides from Nate, he sees her body next to him. Killed By "A New Day" *Zombies "Long Road Ahead" *Lilly *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) People Killed *Countless Zombies *Irene (Caused, Determinant) *David Parker (Zombified, Determinant) *Travis (Zombified, Determinant) *Linda (Determinant) *Gary (Determinant) Allies *Lee Everett *Glenn *Clementine *Mark *Katjaa *Duck *Doug *Ben Paul *Irene *Kenny Enemies *Walkers *Andy St.John *Danny St.John *Brenda *Bandits *Lilly *Larry Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Reporters Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Game Category:Protagonist Category:Survivors Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Telltale Characters Category:Macon Group Category:Determinant